The Unbelievable becomes Believable
by Levannah
Summary: Harry is about to start his final year at Hogwarts when he comes into his inheritance and some really shocking news. How will he deal with it and who can Harry really trust? You guys don't need me to tell you so read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok peoples this is my very first fic. So constructive criticism is muchly appreciated, also I'm not sure about the title so if you, my dear reader have any suggestions or thinks its ok feel free to say so, Thanks.**

**Summery: Harry is about to start his final year at Hogwarts when he comes into his inheritance and some really shocking news. How will he deal with it and who can Harry really trust? You guys don't need me to tell you so read and find out.**

**Warnings: Well I'm rating this as M just to be safe. Contains mature language and some adult scenes as well. You've been warned. Enjoy ;-p **

**The Unbelievable becomes Believable**

**Harry Potter sat in his room at Privet Drive, counting down the minutes to his seventeenth birthday.**

'_**Just a couple more minutes and I will never have to return to this fucking place again.' **_**thought Harry. Then all of a sudden Harry started to feel dizzy and everything went black.**

_**[DREAM]**_

_**Harry stood in the middle of what looked to be a forest. **_

'_**Where am I?' he thought looking around.**_

"_**You are safe son," came a voice from behind Harry.**_

_**Startled Harry turned around and his mouth dropped open in shock. Standing there was his mother, Lily smiling at him.**_

"_**Mom? But how?" asked Harry reaching out to her.**_

"_**It's me love, I've missed you so much son." Lily said wrapping her arms around Harry giving him a hug.**_

"_**I've missed you too mom. Is this a dream?" he asked, hugging Lily tighter.**_

"_**In a way it is, but we don't have much time my little Cian (**_**pronounced **_**key-on**_**)**_** and I have so much to tell you. Ok?" Asked Lily looking at Harry in the eyes.**_

"_**Ok mom, Cian?" **_

"_**That's the name your father and I gave you Cian Alexander. I know this will sound mad, but believe me it's the truth. Cian you have creature blood running through your veins. You inherited it from both your father and me. I have elf blood, you see I was adopted when I was a baby. When my parents told me I spent months trying to find my real parents, and I found that I was the only one left alive from my family. My true name is Aza Bael (**_**nice name huh?)**_** and I'm the last of the Bael line. And your father has vampire blood. And you were born with a combination of the two. You are a very powerful wizard Cian. I'm sorry your father and I can't be there to walk you trough the changes you body will go through." there was sadness and regret in her voice now.**_

"_**That's not your fault, Voldemort will pay for what he did to you and dad." Cian said anger flashing in his eyes.**_

"_**Voldemort? No love he wasn't the one who killed us, he was there trying to save us." Aza said.**_

"_**What do you mean mom, he was the one who took you away from me. Dumbledore said it was him." said a stunned Cian.**_

"_**Dumbledore! That miserable bastard is the cause of all this. He came to our house talking nonsense about some prophesy. Saying you would be the one to destroy the dark lord. And that we should hand you over to him so that he could train you and what not. What a load of crap that was. When we refused he tried to take you by force, he killed your father and then just as he was about to kill me Tom showed up. He told me to take you and your sister and run. But Dumbledore wouldn't allow that to happen he sent the killing curse at me, but Tom, he took the curse for us. He lost his body trying to save us. After that Dumbledore took my life, a back lash from the cure hit you and gave you that scar." She told Cian.**_

"_**W-What sister?" Cried Cian. Holding his mother's shoulders.**_

"_**What do you mean 'what sister', your twin sister of course." Aza told him, then realization hit her.**_

"_**THAT EVIL SONOFABITCH!" She yelled. **_

"_**Find her Cian, find your sister and set things right. Please love find her." Aza was almost sobbing in her sons arms.**_

" _**I will mom, I'll find her and Dumbledore will regret the day he was born." Cian said with conviction in his voice.**_

"_**What is my sister's name?"**_

"_**Natsumi Tempest, that's her name. When you find her take good care of her Cian. You have to go now love, you have so many things to do. I love you." Aza said giving her son a hug and a kiss.**_

"_**I love you too mom." He said hugging her back.**_

_**[End of Dream]**_

**So what do you guys think? Good, Bad, Ok?**

**Who do you think Cian(Harry) Should end up with?**

**1. Tom Riddle**

**2. Snape**

**3. Draco**

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was really sick. Well enough about me on with the story.**

**The Unbelievable becomes Believable**

**Chp.2**

**Cian(Harry) woke up on the floor with no memory of how he got there. As he was getting up he notice that he felt a wight on his back. Looking over his shoulder he gasped.**

"**Wings?, I have wings!" Cian cried in shock. Running over to the mirror he had on his wall he looked at his reflection and for the first time in his hole life he recognized the person staring back at him.**

"**WOW," was all Cian could say. For the person reflected in the mirror looked nothing like the Harry he used to be. He had huge black wings tipped in emerald green, his hair which was now a midnight black had grown past his shoulders almost touching his waist. His eyes were a darker emerald green (my favorite color by the way). He was at lest 6 feet tall and his skin had a darker tan than before. And the muscles in his body were more define. All in all he looked really good. ( if I do say do myself :-p) The wings he found out could become tattooed on his shoulders when he wanted them gone and back to real ones just by thinking them there.**

"**Thank you mother, I'll keep my promise to you. I will find my sister and set things right." Cain swore. With a wave of his hand he transfigured his (or should I say Dudley's old) clothes into better muggle clothes, that actually fitted him. He was wearing a blue pair of Levis and a white t-shirt with a blue button down shirt over it, and a pair of black and white chucks.**

"**Not my style, but it'll have to do till I buy new clothes." Cian muttered. And with a flick of his wrist all his things were packed, shrunk and in his pocket. "You know were to go girl." he said to Hedwig, as he opened the window to let her out. And with a last look around the small room, Cian made his way out the door down the stairs and out the front door. Slamming it shut.**

_**Three days later**_

**Cian had gone to Diagon Alley and straight to Gringotts on his birthday. And once inside he had discovered a lot of important information. Suffice to say he now had total control of all the Potter and Black vaults. And he was the richest wizard in the country.**

**Walking down muggle London, Cian was looking for a great store to buy clothes, shoes, the works.**

**A store caught his attention, making his way across the street he read the store's sign. **

"**Enigma, now that sound very interesting." Cian said as he push the door open and stepped inside.**

"**Hi, welcome to Enigma. My names Lev, how can I help you?" a store employee asked, walking over to were Cian stood.**

"**Yeah, I want to buy a new wardrobe. Something a little more me." he said as he pointed to what he was wearing and making a face.**

"**Heh, alright I can help you with that. Do you trust me to know what would look good on you?" asked Lev amusement evident in her voice**_**.**_

"**Sure," **

"**Great lets get started, shall we?" **

"**We shall," taking a hold of Cian's hand, Lev lead him to a dressing room.**

"**Ok wait right here, I'll be right back." Lev said as she practically skipped from the room.**

**Cian shook his head "crazy chick," he said trying not to smile.**

**Ten minutes later Lev reappeared carrying an arm load of clothes and a couple of shoes.**

"**Ok, lets get this party started. First outfit." She said handing over the items to Cian. "This is going to be fun." Lev said with an amused smile on her lips.**

_**Two Hours Later**_

"**WOW, Cian you look great."Lev said clapping her hands together.**

"**Man, I know I do,"**__**Cian said as he checked himself out in the mirror.**

**He was wearing black biker boots with silver snake buckles. Black leather, low riding pants that hugged him in all the right places. An emerald green long sleeve shirt. Around his neck he wore a Silver dragon, with its wings open as if about to take flight, its eyes were made of two rubies.**

"**The rest of your clothes will be delivered to the address you provided."**

"**Thanks Lev, you were a really big help." Cian stretched is hand out to shake Lev's.**

"**It was my pleasure Cian, my pleasure indeed." She said with a laugh.**

"**Heh, I'll see you around then." Making his way outside, all that was running through Cian's mind was; 'where will I find her'.**

**Well this is chp.2 sorry it took so long, but I got sick. went to the doctor's the other day they did all kinds of test. Still waiting for the results to come back. But the doc looked a little worried so I'm guessing its not going to be good news.**

**Well anyway I'm not sure were I'm going with this story, but if anyone would like to adopt it or help me write it I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


End file.
